


HP | 犬狼 | Echo

by Hilbert_space



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilbert_space/pseuds/Hilbert_space
Summary: 消瘦的囚徒睁开眼睛。一小片月光落在他的手腕内侧。又一个满月夜。他一度将之视作节日般的宏大冒险，现在却只得到梦魇。他看着那道银白色从他的皮肤缓慢地挪动到监牢的地面：记忆正如血一般从伤口中汩汩流出。到这里来的人，还没来得及死就会疯掉。——————旧文搬运，作于2016.7





	HP | 犬狼 | Echo

1993

 

Echo

 

 

＊        ＊        ＊

 

他在一片冰冷的黑暗中飞快地旋转着向下坠落。然后——

首先碰触到的是人工喷泉的流水声，带着浓郁的植物气味。又过了几秒钟，花园的形状才缓缓从他四周浮现出来。他正站在一栋黑魆魆的城堡和它阴森的花园之间的通道上。

Sirius·Black环视四周。这个毫无疑问属于着盛夏的夜晚理应漂浮着黏糊糊的温度，但他没有感觉，操纵着身体往前走时，就如同在月亮上一样轻飘飘的。他开始怀疑先前闻到的草木气味是否是自己想象出来的了：像是个梦。

他接着向喷泉的方向走去。忽然，从白色的雕像后面探出了一个身影。

是个小男孩，模样很好，却板着面孔瞪视着他：大概是不太高兴。Sirius有种似曾相识的感觉，尤其这孩子穿着的黑色礼服上摇摇欲坠的领结。

他也很讨厌那东西。

“父亲正到处在找你，”一个稚嫩的声音从他背后传来，“他有些生气了。”

Sirius立刻意识到是自己横插进了两个小家伙的对视之间。他走开半步，转过身，看见了另一个男孩。

他有着应该是他哥哥的人同样颜色的头发和眼睛，同样款式的礼服，同样的面无表情。虽然面孔和身高有些逊色，但他显然很注意保持衣着的整洁，在和喷泉对面那个恶劣的小少爷对比之下，他看上去很像一个新受了加冕礼的王子。

“Regulus，我很好奇，你是如何找到我的？”

这个晴朗的晚上没有月亮，星星的光辉落进了男孩的眼睛。

“这一次？”他的弟弟歪了歪脑袋。

“每一次。”

男孩伸长了身体，轻盈地从白色的石头台面跳回到地上，径自穿过Sirius站立的地方——就好像他不存在似的——和他的弟弟并肩走开了。这么一来，两个男孩之间的相似和不同更加清晰起来：一对有着年龄差距的亲生兄弟。

Sirius·Black机械地跟上这对沉默的兄弟，走向花园的边缘。仿佛有冰凉的水银灌满了他的胃：

这是他自己的回忆，这个扯松了领结、解开了衬衣扣子的男孩就是25年前的自己。这是他讨厌的回忆之一，他不知道它为什么又回来了。

 

＊        ＊        ＊

 

房间里比花园还要昏暗，似乎城堡的主人或是他今晚的客人十分厌恶明亮的光线。Regulas走着很快，像是有着一个明确的目的地，小Sirius则一直在东张西望。

“你在做什么？”Regulus终于忍不住问道。

“Andromeda不在这里？”

年幼一些的男孩摇了摇头。“要我说，她最近有些古怪。今晚早些时候，只有Narcissa同我说了话。”

小Sirius顿时露出失望的表情，随即又转动眼睛，似乎是在想摆脱的办法。看来父亲的召唤对于他而言没有丝毫吸引力。Regulus安静地看着他，过了一会儿，才低声说道：“我听说我们今晚有一位特别的访客。”

“Narcissa？”小男孩眯起眼睛，“我想她指的肯定不是Malfoy们，也不会是Lestrange.”

“Fenrir·Greyback，”他的弟弟公布了答案，“你如果在过去的那些晚饭桌上用心听了的话，你应该也有印象的，那个——”

“那个疯狂的狼人。”小Sirius嫌恶地皱了皱鼻子，“他为什么会成为我们的座上客？”

Regulus耸耸肩。“在这里也不是父亲说了算？”

Orion·Black的长子厌倦的目光扫过前厅墨绿色的天花板，“好吧，我修正我的认知，也许真的有可以比Grimmauld广场更糟糕的地方。”

“别傻到在妈妈面前这么说。”Regulus对他哥哥的发言并没有表示出过多的意外。片刻的沉默。

“你最好离那个疯子远点。”稍大些的男孩嘱咐道。

他的弟弟有些不耐烦地点了点头，“我知道。一头愚蠢的恶犬。”

“三十分之一，没错，”小Sirius轻声说，“其余部分则更加危险。”

Regulus似乎有些不解。“你认为……人的灵魂更加危险？”

“不，我是指会思考的邪恶。”

年幼的Sirius凝视着前厅的墙壁，若有所思。他也随之移去目光：墙纸上不断重复的藤蔓图案在魔法的作用下轻轻摇曳着，像是盘曲在一起的蛇类。

场景渐渐变暗，以令人恶心的速度再次旋转起来。

 

＊        ＊        ＊

 

“所以说，你是怎么知道的？”

鲜亮的红色与金色扎进他的眼睛。这是格兰芬多塔楼内部的某一间男生宿舍。他看见一双没穿拖鞋的脚从床边垂下，漫不经心地在半空中晃荡着。

然后是一个熟悉的声音。“是校长先生。我们在厨房里下了一盘高布石棋，接着他就给我看了那两封信。”

坐在床上的黑发男孩吹了一声口哨。“Dumbledore？该死的，我嫉妒你了。”

11岁的Remus·Lupin露出了他标志性的温和微笑，“我想他确实没有时间去见每一位将要入学的孩子，纯血巫师家庭的孩子理论上也没有必要再费劲听他的入学动员？”

小Sirius用手指梳过黑色的头发，盯着结霜的窗框。他长大了一些，面孔在同龄人中显得更加注目了，但他自己恐怕完全不知道。

“没错，我们差不多从出生起就知道那些猫头鹰会在生日时过来。毫无惊喜可言。”Black家的男孩评价道，“我梦见过收到麻瓜学校的录取通知书，可惜仅仅是梦。”

Remus认真地看着同伴。“Hogwarts当然不会错过你的天分。”

小Sirius发出了狗吠般欢快的笑声，“最有趣的部分是Gryffindor没有错过我。”

Remus看了眼手表，“一起去吃早饭？我们是否会太迟了……”

“我的确是想避开会爆炸的红色信封，今天可是星期六。”小Sirius的脸上浮现出一种厌倦与无奈混杂的神情，“不知道我亲爱的妈妈还能坚持多久。”

和他们分享宿舍的另两个男孩中，Peter害怕吼叫信，James则显然是厌烦了歇斯底里的吵吵嚷嚷。因此，早饭时间变成了分头行动。

“她有这么不喜欢Gryffindor？”Remus的语气带着明显的不可思议。

小Sirius正在往头上套黑色的校服袍子，从衣物里又传来了短促的笑声。Remus仍然目不转睛地看着自己的同伴。当Sirius·Black的脸再次露出来时，他看上去又神采奕奕了。

黑发男孩拨开四柱床的帷幔，准确地抓住了Remus的手，仅仅是一瞬间，男孩们就跃入了公共休息室。Sirius不得不选择只有在回忆里行得通的路线——穿过墙壁滑行——才追得上他们。

“带你去一个新地方，”领头的男孩一边翻越胖夫人的画框，一边宣布，“James会后悔没有和我们在一起的。”

“厨房？可——”

Remus的后半句话被闭合的画框吞没了。公共休息室恢复了周末早晨的平静。天气非常好，明亮的光线慷慨落在他的胸前。他将手移到光斑的位置里。

白色的日光涌进他的眼睛，淹没了一切。

 

＊        ＊        ＊

 

“即便是Snape，你也不应该——”

“这可真不像你会说出来的话，Prongs.”

Sirius看着自己。这次是一个桀骜不驯的、十六岁的Sirius·Black。他的校服袍子上镶着代表Gryffindor的红色滚边：他记得，那是他自己用咒语改正的颜色。

和年轻的Sirius面对面站着的是另一个黑色头发的男孩，此时此刻，他只能看见他的后脑勺——鸟窝般乱糟糟的黑色短发——毫无疑问，是James·Potter，他最好的朋友之一。

“Sirius，这远不是‘一个小小的捉弄’，说真的，你是不是疯了？”

James的语气十分严肃，而且，没有称呼他‘Padfoot’，而是他的名字。这很少见。

年轻的Sirius有些不耐烦地向后靠了靠，倚在拱门的边缘上。他的脸上是一种只有作为年轻人才能被原谅的、不以为然的厌倦。

“Remus不会咬他的。Remus不会咬任何人。”

James的声音更阴沉了。“我也相信Remus不会。但那头狼会的。”

Sirius笑了出来。他似乎一点都不觉得自己犯了什么大错误。“得了吧，哥们儿，我愿意原谅你的无知。至少在这件事上，我比你有发言权：我很明白做一只狗是什么感觉。”

“狼不是狗。狼人也不是Animagus，”James念出防御术课本上的句子，“它们不能控制变形——不能控制变形后的自己。”

“可我觉得——”

“就连Remus都对这件事后怕极了！你可以自己去问他！”

“我才不会向他提供那么傻的问题，”Sirius用鼻子哼了一声，“他当然会觉得抱歉，我们的Lupin级长一贯如此。要我说，他甚至还会觉得自己打扰了Hogsmeade的居民们休息呢——一个月一次的。”

James·Potter来回走了几步，似乎很是郁闷。显然，和最好的朋友理论并非这个戴眼镜的男孩的强项。他们剑拔弩张地对视了好一会儿。

“我会遵守和Dumbledore先生的诺言，不再胡闹了——下个月，以及之后的每个月。Peter会和我站在一起的。”

年轻的Sirius不可思议地挑起眉毛。“你一定在骗我，Prongs.”

“不，”比他略矮一些的男孩坚定地挥了挥手，“校长确实有他的道理。你这样下去，会害得自己被开除的，当然，对你来说学校也许无关紧要，但Remus呢？你得学会为他着想，Sirius，别像个小孩子。”

“你如果真的为Remus着想，就不会试图在下一次满月时抛下他。”

“你只是自己想找点刺激，”James毫不留情地顶翻了他的回答，“你还不明白吗，这不是什么无伤大雅的小乐子，Sirius！”

十六岁的Sirius没耐心地闭上了眼睛，过了一会儿，才说道：“得了吧，这又不是一件会凭空消失的事，它永远存在：我们的冒险晚会，或者Remus的噩梦。我喜欢前者，我敢说他自己也更喜欢前者。”

James轻声说道，语气坚定：“它们和我们不一样。”

“Remus和它们也不一样，就像我和别的Black不一样——”

“我真希望事情有那么容易。”

Sirius撩起眼前的黑发。他看起来比谈话开始前低落多了。“我以为我们之间至少绝不会因为Snape——”

没说完的句子陷进了黑色的、飞速转动着的旋涡。

 

＊        ＊        ＊

 

玻璃与木头撞击的声音。

“冰镇南瓜汁？”

一个女人的声音。“我尽力了，别像个美食家，好吗？Hogwarts的厨房显然是有某种魔法。”

快活的、犬吠般的笑声。“你们的家养小精灵呢？”

“被校长先生借走了。”Lily·Potter在门廊上的另一把椅子里坐下，用手拢了拢头发，“我真希望能和他好好聊一次。我痛恨被蒙在鼓里的感觉。”

“也许他的沉默正是为了保护你们。”Sirius·Black喝了一口玻璃杯里的东西，夸张地露出仿佛是喝下复方汤剂的表情。Lliy被他逗笑了。

但笑容只有一瞬间。她抬头望向谷地的苍穹：天气极好，所有东西都被阳光浸透了。

他们默契地品尝着难得的平静。又过了一会儿，Lily轻声说道：

“我知道这件事对James和你来说都很不轻松。”

他站在Potter家的庭院里，看到那个过去的自己笼上了阴云密布的神情。21岁的Sirius·Black很颓丧，也很痛苦。他们刚刚认定Remus·Lupin就是那个叛徒。

“我曾以为我们和他很合得来，我曾以为我最了解他……梅林啊。”

Lily关切地看着他。“别责备自己。”

Sirius干巴巴地说道：“我差点忘了，你也有过这么一个朋友。”

红色头发的女人点点头。“而我和他认识得更久。我也曾以为他不会伤害我，讽刺的是，恰恰是他的出卖。我甚至曾经希望是一场误会，是我们错看了他，是我的错。”

“但再没有别的人了。”Sirius像是正把句子从喉咙里拽出来。“我不得不说，这大概是我唯一会感到害怕的部分。”

他再一次坠入旋涡。

 

＊        ＊        ＊

 

消瘦的囚徒睁开眼睛。一小片月光落在他的手腕内侧。又一个满月夜。他一度将之视作节日般的宏大冒险，现在却只得到梦魇。

他看着那道银白色从他的皮肤缓慢地挪动到监牢的地面：记忆正如血一般从伤口中汩汩流出。

到这里来的人，还没来得及死就会疯掉。

十二个年头过去了，他仍然神智正常。蛇群中的狮子，家族的叛徒和继承人，最聪明的傻瓜：他总是例外中的例外。

Sirius·Black无比清醒地看着空无一物的监牢。摄魂怪留给他的记忆一点一点淋湿了他的肩背。

 

＊        ＊        ＊

 

Extra

1995

12th ,Grimmauld Place

 

Remus推开厨房的门，那股惬意的气味更浓郁了。他的目光扫过整个地下室：整洁，明亮，暖融融。奇迹般的一天。

桌上有一听打开了的啤酒——他不认识的某个麻瓜的牌子，罐子摸上去还是温热的。Sirius的又一个小秘密。他不禁微笑起来，将自己安置进最喜欢的那张椅子里，满足地啜饮了一口。

“Moony，你已经死了。”

倒不是这个故作严肃的声音吓了他一跳，而是像大型犬一样忽然将前肢扑到他膝盖上的家伙。“你藏在餐桌下面做什么？”

“修理餐桌，显而易见。”

Remus看着那对灰色眼睛里映出的壁炉的火焰。“听上去是个不错的周末。”

“无聊透顶。你愿意遛狗吗？”Sirius拿过他手里的啤酒，把和他最靠近的一张椅子拉到同他面对面的方向。

“伦敦正在下雨。以及，我以为你同Dumbledore已经达成了——”

梅林啊，为什么直到现在他还是对Sirius含有某种意味（不论是否故意）的眼神毫无免疫力？

“好吧，明天放晴的话。”他想了想，补充道，“你得早起。”

Sirius在他的椅子上轻轻踩了一下，熟练地换成了仅靠后两只凳脚着地的平衡。他看上去很是洋洋得意。

又得逞了。Remus无奈地想道。“下不为例。”

Sirius眨了眨眼睛。“承认吧，你一定会宠坏我的。”

 

 

 

END

 


End file.
